The Space Between
by The Original Madackles
Summary: Hidden in the trunk of the Impala is a series of drabbles following the complicated road trip of four estranged young adults as they grow too quick for their own skin.


**Author:** MadisonTheresa2  
**Disclaimer:** Feel my silent keyboard created wrath, Schwann. Kripke? You cool foo.  
**Couples:** Eventually Sam/Haley and Brooke/Dean  
**Warnings:** Swearing, and lots of it, from both the boys and the girls.

* * *

**The Beginning PT 1

* * *

**

"Holy friggen Jesus, Haley- you better tell me what you did to my car." Brooke spoke with mock venom, knowing that she couldn't really be mad at her best friend, yet that it must have been Haley who had something to do with this simply because Haley was the only other person in the car- and all facts being collected, Brooke hadn't done shit to cause the car, _her car_, to whine for five minutes before spontaneously shutting down on the middle of a spooky black highway in… God knows where they hell they were at the moment.

Haley, a little appalled by Brooke's sudden urge to blame her barked back with, "Seriously, Brooke? I'm not the one who hasn't bothered to have an oil change since High School."

"Oh, don't bullshit me Haley. You should have known better than to let me drive my car back to Tree Hill." Brooke muttered pushing down on the hood of her car so that it closed completely. "We could have taken your car," She griped in a low tone, "But _noooo_, little Miss Play-it-safe couldn't take the chance of something happening to her dusty ass mustang from the Stone Age."

With a roll of her eyes, Haley slugged her shoulders. "First of all, Brooke- You're a few decades off, the mere beginnings of automobiles didn't occur until 1672- and that was just first internal hydrogen and oxygen fueled combustion engine." She said as if that was the most well-known fact in the world.

"Will you shut up? This is not class, classes are over. You can go back to Palo Alto with your fact of the day crap." Brooke growled her eyes more heated than usual.

"No." Haley stated coldly. "No, I won't shut up, and you're just going to have to deal with it, bitch." She was ready to start biting her tongue, just so nothing else would sound through her vocal chords and cause this situation any worse than it already was. With the sudden click of her heel, Brooke was walking away into the dark of the night, and much to Haley's confusion she wasn't looking back. "Brooke? What the fuck are you doing?"

Brooke turned her head to the side, her feet stopping directly on the thick concrete highway. "I'm avoiding the part where I actually have to put up with you." She informed the younger honey blonde. "I mean seriously, Haley. If you didn't want to come you didn't have to. I can do this all on my own, it's not like I'm dragging you along on a leash."

Haley sighed lightly. "Brooke…" She dragged out the sound of Brooke's name hoping that in that time she could come up with something to save this situation from going downhill. "I know this entire trip sucks for you. I mean, it has to. You loved him, and he's marrying one of your best friends, well- former, ish. That's not something we all just pick up and forget about." She said, her tone a lot more deflated than it once was. "It's why you ran away in the first place." Haley could hear the sniffle of disappointment come from her friend.

"He's just a boy- just Lucas Scott, right? I mean- there's more fish in the sea." Brooke wasn't trying to reason with Haley as much as she was trying to convince herself that this situation wasn't so incredibly suck-tastic.

"Right." Haley said with a nod, that was most likely looked past due to how dark it was at the moment.

"I just… I don't get it." Brooke spoke, that little fiery ball of anger rising quickly through her pulse. "Why does it hurt so damn much?" She said, closing her eyes as she tilted her head toward the ground. A moment passed, and both girls grieving in the silence were oblivious to the sleek black Impala that was speeding down the empty road in soundless fury.

It all happened in a moment's flash, but what the young adult's didn't know was that this one little accident, would in fact define the rest of their natural lives.

"Brooke! Watch out!" Haley's words were quick and skittish as she practically dived towards where her friend stood, shocked like a deer caught in the headlights.

The driver of the car, a little too preoccupied by arguing with his younger brother, slammed his foot on the breaks and his hand on the horn, as he attempted not to slam into the two innocent girls who blurred before his sight.

It was all happening in slow motion, Haley was pushing Brooke off the side of the road, both girls colliding with the ground a little too roughly for their liking, and both boys were attempting to keep themselves from smearing against the windshield as the car came to a screeching halt that echoed through the thin air.

* * *

**AN: **Hey you guys, so I know I haven't been the most trustworthy person when it comes to actually finishing fanfics, but my Dean/Haley fanfic is well on its way, in fact there's only a few chapters left until it's completely wrapped up. In the meantime, this is what keeps the plot bunnies hopping. I just continue to drabble on my new obsession of Sam/Haley and my tolerance of Brooke/Dean. (Not a big fan, but they don't suck too hardcore.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I hope to be updating this one more often because it's going to be nothing more than drabbles once I get the first three or so chapters out. (:

_**Leave what you feel, and feel what you leave.**_


End file.
